


F... Your Bake Sale

by fanzel12



Series: The Ways In Which They Meet [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Eating it from the back like a stuffed crust pizza, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Beth meets a new dad at her kids' school and it just happens to be Rio.





	F... Your Bake Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Have you enjoyed any of my Brio fics? If you have, go follow me on Tumblr (same name) and let me know the ways in which you think Beth and Rio could meet. Hope you enjoy!

This was the first time Beth could remember a parent-teacher night falling on the same night as the science fair. It was just as hectic as she imagined it would be. But she was more than happy to stand next to Kenny as he proudly displayed his basic "cloud in a bottle". She hadn't met with Danny and Emma's teachers yet and they both had ants in their pants and zero patience.

Emma took off running out of no where.

"Emma. Emma, no running." Beth called out.

"I see my new friend!" Emma yelled back, still running her way past various science projects displayed throughout the school's gymnasium.

"Jane, Danny, stay here with your brother."

Beth followed her little one right up to a boy that looked about her age. She watched her hug the little boy from behind and the man walking with him turned around.

"Emma." Beth sternly said, grabbing Emma's shoulder, eyeing the man dressed in all black.

"Who's this, little man?" he asked.

His voice was deep and velvety smooth. The adam's apple nearly camouflaged by the tattoo on the front of his neck bobbed as he swallowed while his eyes watched her face.

"This is Emma." the little boy answered.

"Mommy, this is Marcus. He's my new friend." Emma explained.

Beth finally looked away from the man, looking at the little boy instead.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Marcus. Did you just start going to school here?" she asked, her eyes going back to the man, "I'm sure I would remember seeing you two."

"Mommy, I said he's my _new friend_. I told you about him."

"Time to go talk to your teacher, Pop. See you around, yeah?" the man said, smirking at Beth as he and his son began to walk away.

"Tomorrow night, there's a meeting."

She did what she meant to: made him to stop for a second.

"Bake sale coming up. If you're interested."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said before walking away.

She had no idea what she was thinking or why she was so intrigued by this stranger. All she knew is that she would gladly be his welcome party to the school.

The next evening, she stood at the refreshment table, waiting for the meeting to start.

"Oh, Beth," a petite blonde woman started, "we didn't expect to see you around much since Dean left you."

Beth took a silent sip of her water and took a deep breath.

"Since I'm the one who asked him to leave, I don't see why my routine would change. But thank you for your concern."

She rolled her eyes as the woman walked away before a voice coming from behind her startled her.

"So you're the Beth I keep hearin' about."

She turned around to see the man from yesterday, no kid attached to him this time.

"I'm sure you hear nothing good from the women around here."

"They don't pay attention to the ears around when they gossip," he started, "I don't like that."

"I'm really surprised I haven't noticed you around here. Or heard any of the ladies mention you."

"School functions ain't my thing. But no way was I turnin' down anything comin' from you."

The smirk on his face, his eyes watching her, and the sultriness dripping from his voice had her blushing.

"Does your son like the school so far?" Beth asked, trying to inconspicuously shake off the nerves.

"I think your little girl might be his favorite part of school."

"Oh, she's obsessed with him too. Believe me."

"Okay, ladies...and gentleman," the perky blonde from seconds ago announced over the mic, "I'd like for us to go ahead and get started."

"Should I prepare to be entertained or bored to death?" he asked her.

"You let me know what you think afterwards." she answered, smirking and walking to take her seat in the front row.

Had anyone else been running this meeting, Beth would've been just fine. But Dean had listed her as one of the women he cheated on her with and that's all she could think about when she saw her face. How bold she was to even mention Dean's name to her. The woman rambled on and on for at least 20 minutes before she even thought to ask for anyone else's input.

While rolling her eyes for about the fifth time, Beth felt a hand land on her hip from behind. She turned around and leaning towards her was the man she had been talking to earlier.

"You think you can point me to nearest restroom?" he whispered, his warm breath caressing her cheek, sending a chill through her body.

"Of course." she answered.

She figured one of them should leave out ahead of the other, but she was so sick of looking at this chatty woman that she didn't care. They both stood and exited the room at the same time. And she could feel the eyes of all the women boring holes into her back.

The heels of her shoes clicked on the linoleum floors as she walked the man towards the teacher's restroom.

"Ain't it against school mom manners to leave durin' a meetin'?" he asked.

"She fucked my husband," she started, turning her head to look at the man, "so me ditching her meeting isn't so bad in comparison."

"Your husband cheated on you...wit' her? Must be outta his mind."

They walked a few more feet in silence before he spoke again after a sigh.

"I ain't gon' lie to you. After seein' you last night, I knew I wanted to get wit' you." he admitted.

"Get with me?" Beth asked, knowing full well what he meant but wanting to hear him say it.

"You know, I wanted to fuck you," he responded, smirking at her and nearly blushing, "I don't mean to be rude or nothin'."

"Listen, I've been treated with kid gloves then mom gloves my whole life. Your honesty is refreshing."

Once they reached the restroom, they both stopped before the man opened the door. He looked down the hallway both ways, then caught Beth's gaze. He tucked his bottom lip into his mouth a little and let his tongue run over it as he reached out and grabbed Beth's hip, lightly guiding her into the single stall restroom.

Her heart was beating out of her chest and the sound of the door being closed and locked pounded in her ears.

She had never been in here before and it was nice. Sitting her purse down on the counter and turning to face the man she was with, there were three things she was thankful for in the moment: the huge mirror behind her, the generous counter space, and the way this stranger was looking at her.

"I don't even know your name." she said softly, mainly for her own sanity because this was _crazy_.

He didn't answer her just yet.

He walked closer and closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He slipped her black blazer off and laid it on top of her purse. He watched her heaving chest as he unbuttoned the top of her dress, exposing ample cleavage.

And like a magnet, his mouth instantly connected to the tops of her breasts, licking and kissing its way up her neck, then her jaw, then her waiting mouth.

He was kissing her in a way she hadn't been kissed in years; it made her realize what she had been missing.

It made her breathless, but she would rather be without breath than stop kissing this man.

"Rio." he murmured into her mouth, his hand parting her thighs and pressing his leg between hers.

"Rio." she repeated, gasping at the feel of his thigh against her center.

Rio pulled Beth's dress up and out of the way so that it was only the thin cloth of her panties between his jean covered thigh and her center. He placed his hand on her hip, guiding her back and forth until she started grinding against him on her own.

She was now panting against his mouth between their kisses, trying her best not to loudly moan.

She felt his hands run up her thighs until he reached the waist of her panties. She whined when he removed his thigh from between her legs and as the cold air hit her damp center when he yanked her panties down her legs.

Beth stepped out of her panties and quickly grabbed Rio, bringing him to her for another passionate kiss. She _needed_ him and she couldn't be nonchalant about that fact even if she tried.

She quickly found out, when his hand replaced his thigh, that his hands were cold and she was more than happy to help him warm them up. Two of his thick fingers caressed her entrance, gathering the wetness there, and moved to her clit. Slowly circling the aroused nub with his now slick fingers, his tongue was fucking her mouth.

Her orgasm was nearing, not to her surprise because she hadn't been given this much sexual attention in what felt like forever.

Rio switched his circles to even slower rubs back and forth on her clit, teasing her. She busied her mouth with biting and sucking on his bottom lip to stifle the groan fighting inside of her to get out.

She could feel him moaning from either pain or pleasure. She didn't know, nor did she care, which she was causing.

His free hand ran up her thigh to her bare ass, squeezing a handful, causing her to moan and release his lip in the process.

He dipped his fingers back into her entrance and she was running like a water faucet. With this drenched fingers, he wet her full lips with her own arousal. His mouth was on hers immediately after, tastebuds bursting with a sample of what eating her pussy would be like.

The kiss was wet, sloppy, and orgasm inducing. She thought she needed him before, but she really needed him now.

Taking matters into her own hands, she quickly unbuckled Rio's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She moved away from his kiss as she unzipped his jeans. Watching his face, she tugged his pants and briefs down mid-thigh, unleashing his raging erection.

She takes him in her warm, soft hand, and she could see a shiver run through him. He was thick and lengthy and veiny and she was dying to have him inside of her.

He let her stroke his cock a few times before he turned her body around so that she was facing the mirror and her plump ass was in front of him. His right hand on her shoulder, he lightly pushed her forward so that she was leaning over a little more.

She gasped as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Don't tease me, Rio." she told him with such satisfaction.

He slowly eased into her slick cunt, mesmerized by the way she squeezed him. As his thrusts began gaining speed, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and gave it a light squeeze.

She bit her lip, moaning at the feel of him inside of her and on the back of her neck.

He ran his hand up into her hair, lightly gripping it and pulling her back up towards him. He pushed her hair out of the way before his tongue assaulted the side of neck. His teeth soon joined the party, determined to leave a mark on Beth's alabaster skin.

"How many dads you let fuck you in here?" his gravelly voice whispered in her ear.

The way he felt inside of her made it hard to concentrate so it took her more than a few seconds to answer.

"Just you." she finally replied.

"Show me more of you." he commanded.

She stuck her hand into her bra cups one after the other, pulling her tits out.

"Damn, Ma. How many dads you let fuck them?"

"None." she answered, shaking her head.

He was pumping in and out of her at a pretty rapid pace, making her breasts bounce with each thrust inward. He didn't let their amazement go unnoticed; he reached around her with both hands, grabbing her breasts and pulling her even closer into him.

"Oh, Rio." she breathed as quietly as she could.

Every single time she moaned his name, she was more and more thankful to know it. His grip on her breasts was so hard that when he released it, she could see marks from where they were. He squeezed both of her nipples and was rewarded with a strained moan that went straight to his dick.

Beth felt her body creeping over the edge of pleasure when Rio ran his hands back down her body, lifting her dress so that her entire ass was exposed. She leaned back down, one hand gripping the side of the counter.

She watched his reflection in the mirror as he looked down with such intensity in his eyes.

He placed his hands on each ass cheek, spreading them and delightfully watching his dick pound its way into her.

And just when she was about to come, he eased out of her and fell directly to his knees. His mouth went to work on her pussy, throwing her for a complete loop.

"Oh! Ohh...oh my God." she loudly moaned and whimpered.

She held her dress up while he ate her out from the back, driving her wild. There was no way she was going to be able to keep quiet now.

He had his entire face pressed into her, pleasuring her with wild abandon. His tongue poked, prodded, licked, stroked, penetrated, and she had no complaints about any of it.

She could hear his muffled moans, which were providing an indescribable pleasure to rage from her all throughout her body.

Her knees buckled and just when they were about to give out under the weight of her fast approaching orgasm, his tongue paused before running from her clit, over her entrance, and up and up it went.

She was taken aback when he licked his way up between her spread cheeks. She wanted to scold him for being such a fucking tease, but she also wanted to kiss him as appreciation for being so fucking good to her body.

"You have to stop teasing me." she whined as he stood back to his feet.

"I got you, baby." he assured her.

Slowly entering her once more, Rio groaned at the feel of her tight, wet warmth. He stilled, fully inside her, and watched her squirm to get pleasure.

"I said I got you." he repeated, reaching around and circling her clit with his fingers as he began to quickly pump in and out of her.

Everything was pushing her closer and closer to her edge. The sound of their skin slapping together, the gushy sound of his rock hard cock entering her dripping wet pussy over and over again.

His hips began moving erratically as her walls started squeezing his member tighter and tighter and they both knew they were done for.

"Oh, fuck!! Oh!!" Beth screamed, moans involuntarily erupting from her throat as she came.

"Fuck!" he yelled, unintentionally emptying himself inside of her, not slowing down his assault on her clit.

He pulled out of her, a few spurts of his cum landing on the inside of her quivering thigh.

Their breathing was heavy in the deathly quiet space, especially since their screams of pure pleasure had filled the air just seconds before.

"Oh my God," Beth breathed, her body resting on the counter, "I'm not sure I can move."

Rio chuckled as he gripped her hips one more time before reluctantly taking his hands off of her.

"I ain't sure I want you to." he told her, his eyes watching the cum drip from her glistening pink.

She was surprised that things weren't awkward while they were getting cleaned up and fixing their clothes. However, she was surprised when they opened the door and were faced with the disappointed look on the petite blonde woman's face.

"I should've known you'd throw yourself at the first stranger you could." the woman spat, looking directly at a stilled Beth.

Rio placed his hand on Beth's hip and guided her forward, making eye contact with the woman.

"Fuck your bake sale." he said, smirking and following Beth, hand still on her hip.

They walked next to one another all the way back to where the meeting was being held, taking their respective seats as eyes watched them for the remainder of the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Have you followed me on Tumblr yet? It's much easier to talk with me on there and IG so go follow me!


End file.
